


Waiting for you

by Superfreenatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: <3, 1st person, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Coffee, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Moving around, Mpreg, Normal Life, Not long chapters, Protectiveness, chef work, journal style, life decisions, man crushes, military work, my first ever fic, pizza the pug, small character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superfreenatural/pseuds/Superfreenatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's job meant that he moved around a lot, every month he met a new town that he would have to leave again after 4 weeks. When in a small town in Texas, Dean decides to break tradition and go for a coffee before work. Surely nothing would ever come if it?</p>
<p>In this there are 3 types of guy, alpha, omega and beta.<br/>Alpha's are sort of like the jocks of the world, usually quite strong and fearless but hard to trust. Beta's are very in between the two, not too manly but not as small as omega's. Beta's are the most common and are basically average guys. Omega's are small men that can have kids(don't ask how). They tend to be more feminine and tend it get along better with women. They find it difficult to trust anyone, especially alpha's</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breaking traditions and making new ones

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever, sorry for any mistakes, feel free to correct me :)  
> Also feel free to ask any questions. I plan on creating a lot of OC's in this also.  
> Another thing, I'm not American so please correct me if I get anything wrong.

**Dean**

**Day 1**

So today I decided to break tradition and get a morning coffee before work. I thought nothing of it at first, just a small 'pick me up' before work. Anyway I got in line of the queue of around 6 people and whilst I was waiting I saw this guy in a trench coat that was waiting for his drink to be made. I didn't know this guy and from the looks of him he was an omega which an alpha like myself tends not to get along with. But I still catch myself staring at the poor guy, I don't know what it is about him but he interests me. I don't know why alpha's and omega's don't get along, I guess I find it weird how they can have kids like isn't that a woman's job? I find it weird how this guy is making me doubt my views, he probably didn't even notice me. Maybe I'll start a new tradition and have a coffee every morning, and if he is there I might just say hello! 

 

**Castiel**

**Day 1**

This guy was staring at me today whilst waiting to order his drink. I didn't recognise him and he looked like an alpha. I don't know if I'm flattered or worried, you can never trust anyone these days, especially alpha's! Despite my hatred of his kind I guess he was sort of attractive. How can this one guy that I don't even know and that I caught staring at me change my views so quickly! I don't know if I want to see him again tomorrow at the coffee shop or not, maybe if he would stop staring and ask whats on his mind like a normal person I would like him better. Still I can't guarantee if he will be there tomorrow, if he is and doesn't have the guts to say it first, I might say hi!   


	2. A coffee a day keeps the alpha at bay

**Dean**

**Day 2**

Sure enough he was there again today, ordering the same as last time. A cappuccino. I was going to greet him, to ask him how his day was, but my nerves took the better of me. I don't know how though, as an alpha I rarely experience such anxiety, especially in social situations like this one. I don't know how or why but he makes my heart skip a beat whenever I look at him. I think today he caught me staring, we made brief eye contact but I was too shy to keep it locked. In the small amount of time I was lucky to have, I saw the brilliance of his eyes, they were the most pure shade of blue that I have ever seen. I almost didn't want him to look away. Unfortunately by the time I had received my coffee he had already left; it's a shame as I was going to go talk to him, I guess things don't always go the way I planned them. I'll try and find my courage tomorrow.

 

**Castiel**

**Day 2**

Much to my surprise he was there again, still staring. He got another coffee today, a caffeine supporter like me. Whilst he was waiting we made brief eye contact and he went as red as the morning sun. During the short glance I caught notice of how magnificent his eyes were. They were a shade that I believe is called fan-fiction green. I'm not sure wether I like him or not, his behaviour is odd to say the least. especially around me! I was tempted to say something to him but courage isn't my strongest suit, if he keeps acting so rudely tomorrow I might just ask what his problem is!  


End file.
